


Just

by AlligatorHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Short, fumble, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorHeart/pseuds/AlligatorHeart
Summary: A short ramble. Brief afterthoughts following a clandestine first time fumble
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Just

It was a fumble beneath the quidditch stands. Just a fumble. No more. Nothing else. Too dark to see. Too dark to acknowledge who it was let alone enjoy their presence and the fact that it was their hands and their flesh. It was just a fumble, a quick heady mistake of smooth skin against rough. A fumble that had him believing he would die of the heat surging through his veins if he found no relief but the relief had been there; along with the usual exchange of sharp insults interspersed amongst sharper breaths and bitten back moans. Having silenced his pleasure so successfully he’d drawn blood and had prayed to any and all deities that they wouldn’t kiss; not wanting to amuse the blonde any further than his willingness already had. Even remembering to heal his lips before it was his turn to leave the scene of it all. Staying back longer than agreed not only to make sure no one saw them both clamber back to daylight but to give his mind a chance to clamber back to it too. Trying first to make sense of his own will before deciding to focus on something else, anything else, that could calm his racing pulse and chase away the arousal lingering in the wake of what he, what they, had done. Struggling so hard to think of anything but how cool the air had been on his skin before the silken wet heat had replaced it. Struggling so hard he decided to skip dinner, skip his friends and crash into bed with his face in a pillow. Still trying to think of anything else when he fell asleep, straight into dreams of what had happened and what may have happened if he hadn’t lost his nerve. The famed Harry Potter finding his match, losing his bravery for a fumble.


End file.
